Regalos De Corazón
by Sabastu
Summary: La joven maga de agua que se acercaba a él a paso rápido con un regalo tras la espalda. Y es que, él debió de esperar y prever que eso pasaría. Juvia nunca lo dejaría a él sin un regalo. [ Gruvia ] [ OU ] [ Post Ending ] Regalo fluff de Navidad para Banana Sama. ¡Felices Fiestas! *w*)/


**.**

* * *

 **.**

Un One Shot más porque el intercambio de regalos también es una tradición hermosa de Navidad, esta persona a la que va dedicado me regaló ayer un hermoso Jerza llamado **"** **Poisenttia** **"** y además, a lo largo del año es una persona que siempre me brinda su apoyo y sus zhizmez…

Esta historia está ubicado en canon y es tiempo después de que el Team Natsu cumplió la "Misión de 100 Años" (Seamos sinceros, seguro que tardaron como una semana xD)

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad, Banana Sama!**

 _~No te merezco pero te tengo~_

 **7u7)r**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima a quien agradezco de corazón por haber creado a mi OTP. La historia sencilla y llena de miel es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **+~+ Regalos De Corazón +~+**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La fiesta ya prácticamente había acabado.

Ever llevaba a Elfman arrastrado luego de haber sido noqueado tras la pelea de panecillos navideños de hierro que inventó Gajeel y que también había dejado casi inconciente a Levy, la pequeña que ahora iba dormía metida en la enorme caja de regalo en que Lucy empacó el enorme regalo de Natsu y que Gajeel utilizó para cuidarla al sentirse totalmente culpable.

 _Una típica fiesta de Fairy Tail._

Gray suspiró.

El chico miró a Laxus y a Freed ayudar a Mirajane a limpiar un poco y mover a una borracha Cana de lugar para quitar una de las tantas mesas rotas, ya todos los demás se habían ido a sus casas y era lo mejor antes de que el maestro despertara de su borrachera.

 _Sí, era mejor irse._

Así que salió del gremio ya casi vacío y se despeinó el cabello, no importaba que sucediese, Fairy Tail nunca perdía su ánimo y eso era lo mejor de ese gremio que le había dado amigos y familia, y, muchas otras cosas más.

 _En especial, ella._

La joven maga de agua que se acercaba a él a paso rápido con un regalo tras la espalda.

 _Y es que, él debió de esperar y prever que eso pasaría._

Juvia nunca lo dejaría a él sin un regalo.

La verdad era que sintió una pequeña decepción en el pecho cuando en el amigo secreto, Juvia entregó su regalo a una distraída Erza que no podía evitar prestar más atención al sonriente lider de Crime Sorcière junto a ella que a la entrega de regalos, aunque eso no evitó que la reina de las hadas casi matase a Juvia por el efusivo abrazo que le dio cuando abrió su regalo y encontró dos "bufandas de pareja" bordadas con fresas y estrellas.

Por supuesto, él fue quien salvó a Juvia de tan trágico fin.

 _La vida de Juvia ahora fluía dentro de él, en más de un sentido._

― **Gray Sama…** ―la maga de cabello celeste se sonrojó **―, Juvia tiene esto para usted…** ―Gray soltó un suspiro y se desacomodó el cabello, no estaba seguro de sí debía aceptarlo ya que él no le había comprado nada.

― **Juvia, yo no…** ―apenado miró hacia otro lado y escondió su rostro en la bufanda, una bufanda que ahora recordaba también había sido regalo de ella―, **te compré nada…**

 _¡Qué vergüenza!_

Después de todo, ¿qué tantas cosas le había regalado Juvia a él?

Galletas, panecillos, bufandas, pasteles, globos de nieve, guantes, medias y hasta ropa cuando en alguna misión o pelea del gremio él perdía la suya.

 _Eso las cosas materiales._

Porque Juvia había regalado en su vida mucho más que eso.

Le había regalado su amistad, su compañía, su apoyo, su cariño, su entendimiento y junto con todo eso le había regalado su amor incondicional, y… hasta su vida.

Incluso ella tenía una marca en su cuerpo como comprobante que en cuanto se tratase de él, Juvia se entregaba por completo y sin reserva.

 _¿Por qué él no podía hacer algo parecido?_

― **Juvia está feliz con tan solo la presencia de Gray Sama** ―le contestó con su usual sonrisa llena de cariño―. **Gray Sama no debe preocuparse** ―continuó y extendió de nuevo con emoción infantil el regalo empacado impecablemente.

― **Pero…** ―el chico soltó un bufido y aceptó el presente, sabía que no convencería a Juvia de que él no merecía ese regalo―. **Gracias. ¿Está bien si lo abro?** ―los ojos de Juvia se iluminaron como las luces de navidad en que Erza y Mirajane casi sepultaron ―decoraron― al gremio.

Y entonces lo abrió.

Dentro de la caja tras el hermoso papel de copos de nieve, había un gran tejido celeste que Gray identificó como una cobija, eso le causó algo de gracia, Juvia era la única persona que se le ocurriría regalarle algo para abrigarse a un mago de hielo como él reconocido por amar el frío y desnudarse esporádicamente y sin aviso.

 _«Ara, de cierta manera tenía sentido. ¿Cierto?»_ Escuchó una vocecilla extraña dentro de su cabeza.

 _«Juvia es la única persona que podría hacerte sentir completa calidez en tu corazón, así que, que te regalé cosas para mantenerte calientito es la prueba de que ella es la única capaz de derretir tu muro de hielo ¿no?»_

Gray sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado con las mejillas acaloradas.

 _¿Por qué demonios acababa de sonar como Mirajane cuando analizaba a las parejas?_

― **¿N-no le gusta, Gray Sama?** ―preocupada se acercó a él―. **Juvia pensó que…**

― **E-es bonita…** ―le dijo al verla acongojada, pasó sus dedos por el tejido suave y volvió a sonreír―. **¿Tú la hiciste?**

Para su sorpresa Juvia negó.

― **¿No?** ―le observó extrañado, una de las cualidades de los regalos de Juvia era que eran únicos porque ella misma se encargaba de hacerlos.

― **Juvia no tenía tiempo para hacer toda una cobija** ―explicó apenada.

― **N-no importa** ―la detuvo al ver sus ojos aguarse―. **Tsk…** ―chasqueó la lengua frustrado consigo mismo por hacerla sentir mal.

― **Juvia quería concentrarse en los bordados y no en la construcción de la cobija** ―continuó jugando con sus dedos―. **Juvia creyó que eso era más importante para Gray Sama…**

Gray parpadeó extrañado.

― **¿Bordados?** ―preguntó y Juvia asintió, así que con cuidado sacó la cobija y con ayuda de Juvia la extendió para que no se ensuciase, los copos de nieve cayeron suavemente sobre ella, al mismo ritmo con el que el corazón de Gray comenzó a latir.

 _Porque los bordados de verdad eran lo que más importaban._

En la parte superior de la cobija estaba su rostro, o al menos de la manera adorable en la que Juvia solía bordar y crear sus muñecas, al lado derecho de su rostro estaba su padre y al otro lado su madre y Ur.

 _Todos sonriendo._

Bajo ellos y casi en la totalidad de la tela, estaba la insignia de Fairy Tail, bordado con varios símbolos que estaba seguro que representaban a cada uno de sus miembros, estaba seguro que era eso, había una llama para Natsu, una llave para Lucy, una espada para Erza, un pescado para Happy, una escoba para Max y el gorrito preferido del maestro para Makarov, entre muchos, muchos otros más.

 _Toda su familia, la pasada y la presente estaban ahí._

Y, alrededor de toda la cobija, habían miles de gotas de agua bordadas, como si el agua protegiese todo lo que lo mantenía a él vivo.

 _Como era realmente._

― **Juvia…** ―Gray tragó grueso, y comenzó a doblar la cobija, dejando preocupada a la joven.

― **Gray Sama… Juvia, no…**

― **Gracias…** ―dijo cuándo la cobija estuvo completamente doblada y en la caja―. **Gracias…** ―se acercó a ella, y la abrazó repentinamente haciéndola casi desmayarse―. **Gracias** ―repitió una tercera vez, separándose de ella.

 _Inclinándose hacía ella._

Y entonces la maga solo cerró sus ojos, dejando a su Gray Sama aproximarse a su ritmo, porque si ella sabía de algo, era sobre la manera en que su Gray Sama se tomaba su tiempo para avanzar, él era como el hielo.

Inmovible.

 _A menos que una fuerza muy poderosa lo moviese._

Ella _._

― **Gracias** ―dijo una vez más Gray, sus labios depositaron un beso en ella, pero no en sus labios, no en su mejilla, no en su frente, sino en un lugar que hizo a Juvia ahogarse en felicidad al punto de que desbordó por sus ojos―. **Gracias, por compartir tu vida conmigo.**

Su Gray Sama se había arrodillado y había besado por sobre su ropa esa cicatriz que representaba la vida de ambos.

… _Su Gray Sama se entregaba como regalo…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar.**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Waa~ Tal vez haya un poco de OOC aunque lo que intenté fue desarrollo de personaje, pero se los dejo a su juicio. xD El Gremio es un desmadre, eso es completo IC. Sabastu metió Jerza encubierto, eso es más IC aún (¿) 7w7)r

Si quieren leer el hermoso Jerza que me regalaron, se llama **"Poisenttia"** y la autora **es Liraz Nightray** , lo encontraran entre mi lista de fics favoritos si buscan en el menú de Fanfiction. Es hermoso y lleno de fluff… *w*)/ Les agradecería aún más que si lo leen le dejen un hermoso comentario a la autora.

Banana Sama, I LUV U!

¡Que pasen unas hermosas e increíbles fiestas con todas las personas que quieren y aman! *w*/

PD: Crucemos los dedos para que Mashima nos regale algo para Navidad (¿) QwQ

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
